


The Joys of Anonymity

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futa, Fuuta Blake, Glory Hole, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex, futa Yang, vaginal creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: The best part of a glory hole is that you have no idea who's on the other side of the stall wall.





	The Joys of Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> Futa Bees and normal iceflower

There may have been a dangerous amount of lewd moans filling the isolated restroom, but thankfully for the four woman they weren’t focused on recognizing the voices that were filling the room right now. The only thing each woman was focused on was staving off their orgasm for as long as they were able.  
So far Weiss was on the losing spectrum right now, the ex-heiress was hovering off just high enough off the ground with the assistance of her glyph so that her pussy was directly accessibly to her girlfriend’s tongue but she’s still hidden behind the stall walls She did her best to hide her moans, but Ruby’s tongue exploring the inner caves of her pussy coupled with her drawing circles around her own nipples with her index finger wasn’t the best motivation to keep her voice down.  
Closely following her lead was their bookworm faunus teammate Blake Belladonna, who was in the process of demolishing Ruby’s pussy with her furious thrust while her own asshole was being fucked by her loving brawling girlfriend. Her face looking over her shoulder so the woman behind her could kiss her while her hands were busy grabbing a handful of the jet black haired woman’s D-sized breast. Alternating between squeezing and kneading Blake’s breast as the faunus continued to drive her ass into Yang’s pelvis.  
Thanks to her lower half being completely at Blake’s mercy, Ruby was trailing right behind the book worm cat woman in terms of meeting her explosive finish. While her ass was on display for the two elder woman to view and for Blake to ravage, her upper half was concealed inside the stall she and her white-haired girlfriend were hiding in. In an effort to stave off her impending orgasm, Ruby tightly gripped onto the edge of the table holding her upper half up, allowing the scythe-wielder to grind her breast along the velvety surface of her table so she could milk out some more pleasure while her teammate continued to please her.  
And standing strong and with the highest endurance out of the three woman, Yang Xiao Long kept up her groping game as she stood still and enjoyed her girlfriend’s asshole stroking her cock. The brawler letting out passionate moans into her girlfriend’s mouth as she enjoyed her own breast grinding up against her girlfriend’s back while Blake’s tight exit continued to stimulate her cock.  
Since Ruby and Weiss had been patiently waiting in the restroom stall for some adventurous woman to have their way with the silver-eyed woman, neither women were aware that Blake was the one who had been ravaging Ruby’s pussy with her cunt hungry cock. They were just as ignorant that Ruby’s older sister was on the other side and had been enjoying the sight of Ruby’s soft ass cheeks colliding with her lover’s pelvis, it was honestly for the best since the brawler had also gave her younger sister supple ass a few strong slaps when Blake had been tasting her leader’s labia lips. The revelation of each others identity’s would have made for several awkward nights spent in their dorms, thankfully neither couple were attempting to discern the others identify right now. They were much to busy enjoying their lover’s presence.  
She had been furiously fighting to hold her orgasm back, but unfortunately for Weiss she was unable to hold out any longer once Ruby had enveloped the ex-heiresses clit with her mouth and proceeded to suck on it. Weiss quickly focused her aura so that she could vigorously bit down on her bottom lip and keep herself form screaming out in ecstasy as Ruby sent her spiraling into a pit pooling with pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut and pinched down on her nipple as her orgasm ransacked her nerves and ran unabated through her body, the pleasure not slowing down thanks to Ruby switching back to licking up the ex-heiresses slit.  
Weiss may have been the first to lose herself to the moment, but it didn’t take long for Blake to soon follow suite. Thanks to tight and warm sensation that was Ruby’s vagina, plus her girlfriend’s majestic hands playing with her breast, Blake let out a orgasmic moan into her girlfriend’s mouth as her semen saw fit to flow unrestricted into Ruby’s pussy. Completely burying her cock into Ruby’s cunt, Blake halted her thrusting and directed all her focus on the pleasure Yang was giving her breast as she continued to make out with the blonde brawler.  
Taking the sudden flow of semen entering her pussy, Ruby figured that she was finally free to let go and allow the ecstasy of her orgasm to take her over. Wanting to make her explosion incredible, Ruby reached through the porthole that she was in so that she could begin to stroke her clit and send herself into a mind shattering orgasmic bliss. Enveloping her girlfriend’s own clit again, Ruby let out a ecstasy riddled muffled cry as her body began to quake and shiver through her orgasm. Ruby would have shut her eyes tight so she could better reveal in the pleasure of her orgasm, but the sight of her girlfriend fighting to keep her voice concealed as she quaked and shuddered was far to fantastic to miss.  
The three woman were currently in the grips of their won respective pools of pleasure, but for the blonde powerhouse that was Yang Xiao Long, she wasn’t even close to reaching her limit yet. Once Blake had ceased driving her ass back into her pelvis, Yang decided that it was her turn to have some fun. Rearing her hips back and dragging her cock out of Blake’s asshole as she did, Yang slammed her entire cock right back into the cat woman’s asshole, sending an intense shock of both pain and pleasure through her girlfriend’s body as she did. The intensity of the thrust may have been too much for the poor faunus, but it was what she was going to receive until Yang had reached her own orgasm.  
The brawler’s thrust were so powerful and fierce, Ruby could feel the intensity of the impacts through the wall of flesh that was her book loving teammate. With each devastating thrust delivered by the blonde brawler, Ruby and Blake senses were quickly overloaded and the two book lovers found themselves slipping into a mini sex induced coma. Blake was lucky that Yang quickly noticed her body go limp otherwise she would have went face first into the stall wall in front of her, thankfully she was caught and Yang was free to continuing her devastating but welcomed assault on her girlfriend’s asshole.  
Thanks to Ruby’s unconscious state, Weiss was finally free to slowly inch back down form the orgasmic high her girlfriend had sent her to. She had been initially hesitant to try out this deviant activity that Ruby had put forward for the two of them to share, but as she stared down and met the glossed over eyes of her lover Weiss was glad she embarked on this lewd adventure with the love of her life. She couldn’t voice her approval thanks to their lack of privacy in this restroom, but she could run her hand through Ruby’s hair as a sign of appreciation.  
Since Blake’s tongue had gone limp, Yang broke off the kiss the two had been passionately sharing during Blake’s fun with her leader’s pussy. The blonde brawler moved Blake’s hair aside so that she could smother the back of her neck with a slew of kisses, a spot that Yang knew Blake loved to have kissed. She was incapable of forming coherent words, but the small whimpers that came out of her mouth was all the evidence Yang needed to let her know Blake was enjoying the kisses.  
She wasn’t sure of how long she had been pummeling her lover’s asshole, but the creeping feeling of her impending orgasm told the blonde brawler that it was finally time for her to reach her sought after orgasm. Burring her cock completely into Blake’s asshole, Yang bit down on Blake’s shoulder as she felt an explosion rock through her body and break the dam that had been holding her semen back, resulting in an overflow of cum spewing into her cat eared lover’s asshole. Blake still wasn’t exactly responsive right now, but a few whimpers still made it out and indicated that she hadn’t died from orgasmic overload. Her orgasm had been explosive and mind numbing, but it wasn’t exactly a long one.  
Once she had descended down form her own personal heaven, Yang pulled her girlfriend back and gingerly placed her on the cool tiled surface below them, content with letting her rest so that they could walk out of the restroom together instead of having to carry her out. Joining her unresponsive but still breathing girlfriend on the cool floor, Yang placed a quick kiss on the woman’s cheek right before she went back to admiring her while she rested.  
Yang had been so busy staring with love and admiration at her own girlfriend, she didn’t notice the lower half of her sister vanish into the stall in front of her and the port hole door closing behind her. Weiss wasn’t sure how long their anonymous visitor planned on squatting in the restroom with them, but so long as they didn’t attempt to enter and Ruby continued to rest peacefully she was fine with resting on the porcelain bench inside their stall along with her leaking girlfriend. Judging by the slow risings and falling of Ruby’s chest, Weiss knew she was still alive and well and thanks to the birth control Ruby had taken prior to their adventure confidant that the couple weren’t going to have to fit raising a child into their school schedule. Free from worries and all to happy to snuggle up to her girlfriend, Weiss rested the side of her head on Ruby’s shoulder as she hugged Ruby’s waist and closed her eyes for a quick nap. Happy to bask in her girlfriend’s afterglow while they waited for Blake and Yang to leave the restroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
